memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Emperor's New Cloak (episode)
Bixby Suggestion for background information: In memory of Jerome Bixby. But who is Jerome Bixby?? *Added. He's a science fiction writer who died in 1998, see here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jerome_Bixby. His best known writing is the TOS episode , which introduced the Mirror universe, ironicly. (This is basically the dedication I added ;-)) -AJHalliwell 04:26, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Is the R2 version of this episode cut? I'm just watching this episode now, and at approx. 16:35, there is a really really awkward edit, which looks to me like the delicate work of a censor. After Kira pinches Zek's ear, she pushes him away, jumps up and pushes Maihar'du against the wall. The camera then cuts back to Zek for a second and we hear Kira (off-camera) saying "Have a seat big boy." We then cut back to Kira, with Maihar'du sliding down the wall like he's in pain. I've watched the scene five or six times, and the cut to Zek is awful; it completely throws the rhythm off in the scene. Now it could just be a bad edit on the part of the editing team, but DS9 shows were generally very well edited, and the only other episodes I know of with any dodgy editing whatsoever are "To the Death" and "Sons and Daughters", both of which were censored. I'm wondering if someone with the R1 disc or even a VHS copy or one taped off TV or something might be kind enough to check this scene and see if it plays the same way as it does on the R2. Thanks guys. – Bertaut talk 23:34, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Another censored scene? Unfortunately I don't have any VHS or region 1 DVDs available but I am quite certain that there is another part of this episode that was cut, presumably for violence (at about 39:23): when Ezri injects Garak with that deadly and painful virus of his' it seems like there is at least a second or two missing. You see her injecting him with it, he stiffens a little and then it cuts to Quark (quite arkwardly I might add), panting on the table. In the background you can presumably still hear Ezri dropping the injector. Now I am very certain that that scene included Garak screaming and squirming in pain (the virus is very painful as he explained) when I saw the episode on German TV many years ago. I couldn't find any information about this on the net so I am noting it here. 02:30, 6 May 2008 (UTC) James Darren "Vic's death scene in this episode is the second time James Darren has ever died on-screen, the first time in the Guns of Navaronne." : If memory serves, Darren's character in Guns dies off-screen. And in any case, in the Companion Darren himself refers to his death in this episode as his first death scene. – Bertaut talk 17:51, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Huh? In the article "Ion Storm" there is a reference to Sisko and Martok worrying about an ion storm with a link to this article. But the article has nothing to do with them. I think there's a mistake. Will post this in the discussion there too. 14:54, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Power requirements Alright, how on earth does the cloak have enough power to stay cloaked? It's common knowledge ships can't (generally) fire when cloaked cause of how much power the cloak uses. Granted it takes exponentially less power to cloak a cubic meter than a whole ship. No cloaks in the mirror universe Was it ever explained WHY the Alliance needed a cloaking device when they clearly had them? :No. The episode stated that "they don't have them over" in the mirror universe, despite their appearance in . One could speculate as to why, but that is not appropriate for putting in the article.--31dot 20:15, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Vic The description says that Vic is an android of some sort, and is shot dead. However, when watching the episode, I saw shots "phase" through him as if he was a hologram, but following shots killed him. Surely androids are not capable of this? :On the talk page of the mirror Vic, that has been discussed and references to him being an android were removed; I guess they just didn't get over here to do the same, so I will do so now. 31dot (talk) 01:53, July 25, 2012 (UTC)